Out Of His Mind
by William Whisk
Summary: “Oh well, at least Mandy will be his prisoner for the rest of her life….muhahaha, I can’t believe my luck.” Grim shouted happily.
1. Billy's Pain Grim's Gain

**Out of His Mind**

**Chapter 1:**

**Billy's Pain, Grim's Gain.**

Disclaimer:

Maxwell Atoms is the owner of "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" I am just making a fanfiction parody. I hope you enjoy it.

Description you need to know. Billy and Mandy are around sixteen years old and Mandy still wearing what she normally wears and same goes with Billy.

Mandy was reading her book quietly as she heard a crash in the kitchen. She knew it was Billy and for once she could not blame it on his stupidity. The boy finally came into the room with his face swollen like nothing she has seen before and she had seen a great deal of strange things. Billy kept moaning as he mumbled that his head hurting to Mandy but she just tried ignoring him, not believing that he had a brain to even get a headache.

"Mandy, what is that annoying sound?!" Grim shouted as he was watering a small pretty flower, that had grown beautifully.

"It's Billy, is there anything you can do about his face?" Mandy asked not letting her eyes stray from her book.

"Now let me see here mon. What the, you must be kidding me, right? I didn't think it could get this bad overnight!" Grim shouted as he began examining Billy who was walking everywhere. He was making a mess of things, until he stepped on Milkshakes who used its claws to harshly scratch his butt, which made him run more wildly as he yelled muffled shouts of pain.

"Hahahaha…" Grim was laughing but stopped when he received a fast glare from Mandy.

"Well…you see…there is nothing I can do for him. Mother Nature seems to really have it out for him, or it is one of her weird plans for nature, one of the two, I don't really care which." Grim said as Mandy glared at him. She soon got ready to do something about this situation like she usually does but Grim noticed and told her,

"No can do Mandy, I have no way to get to her and if I did, there is no way of changing her mind. Even if you did change her mind, the end result will not be good and I know you can think of reasons why it would only end up worse." Grim said and Mandy thought for a moment and sighed. She decoded to go back to her book and ignor Billy as she usually would try to do as she let Grim go back to tending to his flower which he quickly chopped off with his scythe and gave a smile of approval as it withered away.

"Billy, stop that infernal racket or I will make the pain a thousand times worse!" Mandy roared as Billy's screams become louder and even louder after he stepped on his cats tail again, which made him receive more harsh scratches as he ran into walls.

Billy had soon stopped making sounds and Mandy took a breath of relief.

'Wait a moment, when has Billy not made noise other then when he is sleeping?' Mandy thought as she looked at the boy who looked like he was suffocating.

"Grim!" Mandy shouted angrily not in the mood to deal with Billy's problem. Grim sighed as he slowly walked into the room to witness Billy choking.

"Yes! Wuhu!" Grim shouted happily as he witnessed Billy's suffering.

"Take him to the hospital now and make sure you are there before his brain gets damaged anymore. I would hate for him to become any worse then he is already." Mandy glared and demanded as Grim gulped.

'I swear that idiot; if he wasn't a good servant and had his abnormal strength, I wouldn't let him have a moment of my time. So many uses but it is unbalanced with more faults.' Mandy thought as she continued to read her book. Her thoughts deepened while reading and her mind was coming close to an idea that she had been waiting for.

'If I combine my body with a….' Mandy was in mid thought but was interrupted when a black hole and a dark black claw like hand grabbed her and pulled her through the rift.

Grim looked at the boy who had a tube in his mouth, he smiled knowing when he wakes up or when this is over, the boy would be in much pain.

"Oh how I wish you were on my list right now, if it wasn't for that brat Mandy, doctors, and technology….stupid technology." Grim began muttering to himself, displeased that he had to take Billy to the hospital instead of just reaping his soul.

"Well I am off, I will see you later Billy." Grim said as he opened a portal with his scythe and entered into Billy's living room so he could watch his shows.

Weeks had past and Billy's condition had worsened for the first few days in the hospital but it seems now the swelling has started rapidly to go down. Grim not caring that Mandy had been missing and was enjoying himself. He gave no thought about the missing Mandy, while he enjoyed the peace and quite that was due to Billy not being near him. Everything seemed to be running smoothly for him until a dark rift opened in front of the reaper and a tall muscular imp came out.

"Um…? Can I help you with something?" Grim asked.

"Give me your scythe." The imp demanded as a fireball began to appear floating above its hand.

Mandy was chained down and had been forced fed and blind folded for a long time, which had made her angrier then she has ever been. She was never given the chance to talk because either she was force fed or gagged until today when her gag was taken off after eating around an hour ago.

"I will show you no mercy when I get out of this." Mandy said trying to invoke fear in her capturer.

"I don't think you will do anything, pathetic creature." A deep dark voice responded.

"What is it with you freaks, you know I will eventually get out of this and show no mercy. Now untie me and I may consider lightening your punishment, barely." Mandy demanded but the creature just smacked her face.

"You will pay for that." She hissed as she felt the sting.

"To think you would have been a step closer to beginning your steps to being the all time ruler of the world and underworld. But that title will be mine." The voice spoke again.

"What makes you think I would allow such a thing you pathetic weakling?" Mandy spoke.

"Because you are my captive for only a moment in time and that you have no way of escape." It replied.

"You are right, it will only be a moment in time and then you will pay like no other." Mandy said almost feeling enjoyment in what she would do to her capture.

"You misunderstand, when I mean momentarily, I mean when I get the Grim Reapers scythe, I will let it absorb your soul which will cause you great pain but the sacrifice shall help me grant my wish. You are my main ingredient to accomplish my goals. To think you were willing to transform yourself into a disgusting worm so you can rule the world in such a form not that your human form was any better I might add."

"Quit your babbling and let me go you idiot." Mandy commanded.

"You don't understand it seems. Well I can see nearly guaranteed possible outcomes of the distant future. If you live I lose, that is why I am getting rid of you now." The voice hissed at her as he shoved her to the prison wall and put its head close to Mandy's ear. She could feel the vile breath as he whispered in her ear,

"When I get that scythe, I will not hesitate to end everything for you, so enjoy as much of your misery now, because it should not take long before I forcefully take the scythe from the reaper or even convince him to let me use it on you. I know about your deal with him and how much he hates you and that idiot boy you enslaved. You know the Reaper will do anything to get out of his deal with you and if I trick him, to letting me use his scythe, he can be free, well until I make him my servant." The creature said with not a single amount of emotion in his voice.

"If I know Grim, he will be too frightened to do as you ask, and if he knows any better he will come help me." Mandy growled back.

"That is if we don't forcefully take his scythe, which doesn't seem to be to hard these days." The creature responded as it came close to Mandy.

"Disgusting thing aren't you. But you are quiet different from the other humans." It said as it examined her.

"Keep your distance if you know what it is good for you." Mandy threatened as she remained unfazed by the situation.

"Interesting, if I hadn't learned to control my emotions I would take a liking to you. Now only if you didn't have that slight tint of emotions and would not hesitate to get rid of me...another choice would be to make you my queen, but you would just back stab me in the end wouldn't you…" The creature spoke and then began to think.

"Emotions are for the weak, don't you ever say I have them." Mandy hissed.

"Anger is an emotion, so is hate, and I agree emotions are for the weak. That is why I use my hunger as a motivation. When I get that scythe, I reap your soul and do the forbidden act of absorbing that spirit of yours. Then your body will become my dinner because it will be only a mere shell of meat to satisfy my physical hunger." he responded emotionlessly. Mandy only remained calm as she began thinking of her escape.

"You will mess up some where, and when you do, you will wish you never had crossed paths with me." Mandy hissed at her capturer.

"I won't give you the time." he responded with its dark deep voice as it knocked her out cold with a single blow.

Grim locked eyes with the Imp as they circled around the room. The imp quickly grabbed onto the scythe and opened a portal dragging Grim halfway through it. It was a tug of war as half of Grim's body was on the other side of the rift trying to pull back his scythe.

He could hear a faint familiar moan while pulling and saw a glimpse of Mandy and her capture knocking her out.

"Hey what are you doing?" Grim shouted as he kept his strong hold on his scythe.

"Ah, you brought the reaper and the scythe; bring it to me so I can use it on the girl." The creature said.

"Venage! So you still plan to continue with that plan of yours. You know doing what you want to do is forbidden." Grim shouted as he tugged harder for his scythe after seeing the monster in its full black dominated color with a red strip going down each pure white eye that had no pupils. The monster's teeth were razor sharp and it had no ears or nose even though it could hear and smell. Its finger tips were sharp claws with a tongue that was similar to a snakes and a body that was shaped like a muscular human. There was a hole at each of its wrists where a sharp looking metal piece was barely poking out. On its back were wings that resembled the outer shape of a bat but many holes were in between the wings outline.

"I see you never recovered from the last time you tried to take over the two worlds." Grim smirked as he continued to fight for his scythe.

"A minor set back. I can control my emotions now and that will make me stronger then ever. Now give me the scythe or I will show you the strength I have built up for the last millennia." Venage demanded.

"Why should I?" Grim said a bit frightened.

"There are things worse then that mortal girl, and I am one of them." He replied and Grim sighed as his scythe broke and split in half, making him fall back outside the portal.

"No…you fool, I need the whole scythe for this plan to work, now it is unstable to where it will cause more problems for us if we use it." Venage angrily said with the emotion only showing for a millisecond.

Grim fell back on the dirty carpet in Billy's home and watched the portal close as he gave a small grin.

"What in the under world happened to the scythe?!" Venage shouted.

Grim had both pieces of his scythe and sighed.

"This is not good; it will take me a while to have this fixed." Grim sighed as he got to work.

"Oh well at least Mandy will be Venage's prisoner for the rest of her life….muhahaha, I can't believe my luck." Grim shouted happily as he began watching television.


	2. Where is Mandy?

**Out of His Mind**

**Chapter 2:**

**Where is Mandy?**

Disclaimer:

Maxwell Atoms is the owner of "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" I am just making a fanfiction parody. I hope you enjoy it.

Description you need to know. Billy and Mandy are around sixteen years old and Mandy is still wearing what she normally wears and same goes with Billy.

Author's note: There are nine chapters to this fanfiction and the fic is complete. Every Friday I will be releasing a chapter.

Another month had past and Mandy was slowly beginning to feel fatigued, as she had many bruises. She was only kept conscious, when she was being force fed and times when Venage was not around. She was isolated for hours or almost a whole day or more. She was heavily guarded when needing to use the ladies room and there was no privacy. She had no forms of entertainment and she soon was beginning to feel helpless. Venage came and saw that she was awake and he would come to knock her out once more. Everything turned dark once again for Mandy, as she lost consciousness.

At the hospital Billy's eyes were barely opened, as he began to speak.

"What…what is going on?" Billy asked, as he woke up from his long painful sleep in the hospital.

Billy's face was no longer swollen anymore. He looked around and felt confused. His head was hurting but not like before. As he looked around and saw the white walls and the beeping sounds from machines. He soon closed his eyes and began to think.

"I know I'm in a hospital!" He shouted after a few minuets of thinking. He felt tired and soon began to pass out once again.

A week passed as Billy's parents, Grim, and the Doctor were next to Billy's bed and the doctor was showing X-ray's of the boy's head.

"After reviewing these pictures, we have determined, Billy is just having headaches." Doctor Joe said.

"But…What about the swelling?" Herald asked.

"What swelling?" The doctor asked.

"The fact that his head was swelling for the past couple months, while he was here mon!" Grim shouted.

"Who is the doctor? Me, and I say he just has a headache and he can now leave. Look at these x-rays. They are proof that there is nothing wrong with his face or head." The doctor responded.

"Speak for yourself, that boy has something wrong in his head all the time." Grim said and noticed Billy seemed hurt for a moment but ignored it.

"Wait, what is that thing inside Billy's head?" Herald asked as he looked at the picture.

"That is Billy's brain." The doctor responded and Grim laughed as he walked up to look at the picture.

"Hahaha, everyone knows Billy doesn't have a brain….wait a sec…this can't be right, are you sure these are Billy's, it's way too big mon?!" Grim asked.

"Well, my son has a brain after all, probably gets it from me." Herald said.

"What are you talking about? You're just as stupid!" Grim shouted.

"Well, actually Herald wasn't always like this…It was right before Billy, when he had a little accident, after he figured he wasn't going to get his Harvard acceptance letter." Gladys said.

"What accident?" Grim asked.

"Well, when I lost hope on my Harvard acceptance letter, I went out walking for the night and I was hit by a crazy driver. I flew a few feet from the car and luckily landed on the cement and on my head too! This also moved pieces of my brain where they shouldn't be, like in my hair." Herald proudly said, as he patted his hair. Grim looked unsatisfied with the answer for a moment and began to think.

"Oh yes, now I remember that night! I was going to reap you, but I messed up, not knowing it was a false alarm. So when I used my scythe, it probably affected your brain to scatter into pieces, in your head and hair." Grim happily said as he examined Billy who seemed to be trying to understand everything.

"Yet, that still doesn't explain why Billy became so stupid." Grim said as he was confused about the boy.

"Well, we have a tendency of healing miraculously, as you noticed, but when it comes to our brains, it takes a long time. When Billy was a baby I had a tendency of dropping him on the head a lot. So his brain is probably finally healed perfectly." Herald said sounding like he did have a brain but the proud expression on his face showed other wise.

"Where is Mandy?" Billy suddenly asked looking concerned. He had not said a word the whole time, which was quiet unusual for him.

"Boy, what do you care about that brat for right now? She would only take it as you can start doing what ever she asks for." Grim said

"Hmm…" Billy began to think for a bit and Grim almost laughed in his head at the idea of Billy thinking.

"Let's get going, I have a lot of food to make, and Billy should get his rest at home now." Gladys happily said.

Billy was taken home and he remained silent for most of the time, falling asleep most of his way. He had rested so much that he had no time to ask questions to Grim, who made sure to keep himself busy.

A week had passed and Billy's headaches were disappearing as he rested and ate a lot. He began noticing how disgusting his room smelt and felt disgusted with its look and smell.

"I lived like this? How…what was wrong with me?" Billy asked as he looked around his room.

"Retched old man, I can't believe he won this time. He was cheating, I say, cheating…" Grim mumbled to himself, as he came through a portal that led him into Billy's room.

"Hey Grim, finished your list for today?" Billy asked.

"What, oh no, I can't reap for a while mon. I was just playing with an old friend. He opened up a portal for me to get to him and back. But now, I just want to watch my shows." Grim replied with the hint in his voice that he didn't wish to be bothered. Billy followed him as the reaper turned on the television.

Grim sighed before his programs started because Billy was sitting next to him. He expected boy to do something stupid to ruin his entertainment. But while watching most of his shows, Billy didn't peep a word but he did seem bored time to time and for some reason, it seemed as he was waiting for someone. When the shows finished Grim for once felt good that he could watch everything with out interruption, Billy breaking the TV, or getting himself into trouble.

"Grim, are you done with your shows?" Billy asked as he seemed bored.

"Yeah I am done watching. Now what is it you need this time boy?" Grim asked knowing Billy may have some annoying request.

"Does Mandy hate me?" Billy asked as he looked around the room once more and then gave his full attention to Grim.

"Hahaha, I have been wondering that for a long time myself now. Why do you even care? She always seems to be around you or saving you, so you don't have anything to worry about boy." Grim said

"Well, I just haven't seen her come for a while and I was becoming worried." He said as he showed the worry on his face and Grim almost felt touched but ignored the thought knowing Billy, even if he did have a brain in there, would either figure out he is better off with out her or just find something better for himself to do or think about.

Grim thought for a moment and smiled at the idea of Mandy still being held captive and his scythe safely put away until it's fully fixed.

"Maybe she has been preoccupied with something." Grim suggested to the boy who still seemed worried.

"Are you ok mon?" Grim asked a bit worried.

"Yeah, I just…would like to see her…but if we bother her…" Billy began to think his mind working frantically as he seemed frustrated and tired.

"I think you are overworking your head now mon." Grim said as the boy seemed to relax.

"Yeah…I am sure she is fine, she is Mandy, right grim?" He asked with a slight worried tone.

Grim remained silent as he seemed lost of words for a moment. He knew the truth and yet he knew he didn't want to tell the boy, but something inside him was trying to say otherwise.

The door bell rang and the reaper sighed in relief, as Billy got up and went to answer the door.

"Hello." Billy said with a wide smile seeing Mandy's parents but then he gave a confused expression as he began to think.

"Uhm…Billy have you seen our son? We were just wondering if he decided to sleep over again. It would be such a relief if he decided to stay here for a while." Phil, Mandy's father, asked.

Billy remained confused when Mandy's father said son.

"What are you talking about? You don't have a son…or did Mandy have a baby brother and you guys just kept him a secret for all this time." Billy said but then his face faulted at the idea.

"Um…no we just have one child Billy." Claire said.

"Oh…wait, but Mandy is a girl!" Billy said, as if a light bulb came on.

"No he isn't." Phil replied.

"Yes she is!" Billy angrily said as he glared at the man.

"Um…you have to excuse Phil, he just wanted a boy and Mandy…kind of scares us like a strong scary son." Claire said and Billy's angered expression did not change but became worse.

"Don't call her scary or a boy! You shouldn't be scared of her!" He growled at them as he watched them take a step back.

"We're sorry, it's just, she really does scare us sometimes, we do care and love her very much…we are just a bit worried about her right now." Claire said and Billy's expression softened.

"Do you always refer her to as a boy?" Billy asked Phil and Claire answered for him.

"Most of the time he does." She sighed and Billy began to think.

"Uhm, don't worry about Mandy, she is just staying here for a while." Grim nervously said as her parents seemed some what relieved.

"Ok, just keep him here as long as you like, we are going to be heading home now." Phil said as he and his wife began to leave, and Billy sighed. Billy then began to think for a moment, which made him quickly glare at Grim.

"You just lied to them. Do you know something I don't?" Billy asked with a hint of anger.

"Well, I'm not going to lie or trick you anymore mon. Mandy is being held prisoner by a demon named Venage. Now it might be more of a challenge for her then she thinks it is, due to the fact she hasn't been back here since the time I saw her in a cell. So basically you and I are free from her wrath." Grim said happily.

"What! Why didn't you try to save her?!" Billy shouted angrily at him.

"Because I don't like you two and if it wasn't for this deal, I would be living my happy life as a Grim reaper, instead of being you two's best friend. I also don't plan on saving her no matter what you say. Also due to the fact that he was always able to beat me into a pulp, for the many times we fought. The last time we fought I had the advantage and more people to help me. I could never fight him on my own otherwise." Grim said and Billy looked angry.

"Grim, we are going to save her now!" He demanded.

"No way mon, not happening." Grim said showing he will not change his decision.

"So you really don't care about us…then what if I make you a new deal." Billy angrily said as Grim locked eyes with the boy, waiting to listen to his proposition.

"I will set you free if you help me save Mandy, to where she is back home and safe!" Billy shouted and the Reaper smiled.

"As much as I want to accept this offer, I'm curious first, why do you want to save that retched witch mon? She only causes you pain, suffering, and uses you like a tool." Grim said.

"Because I care about her and she would do the same for me. Now what are we going to do to get to her? You said your scythe was broken right?" Billy asked.

"Yea…yeah, it's broken alright, but I have an idea mon." Grim said a bit surprised at Billy remembering something, but he noticed that the boy looked tired, when he begins to think too much.

"Billy, are you alright mon?" Grim asked sounding a bit concerned.

"Yeah Grim…It's just that everything we ever done, is rushing through my head and it has been that way, since I woke up from the hospital." Billy said as he looked tired and dizzy.

"Well…maybe you should rest for now and then we will go as soon as you wake up." Grim said.

"No, I'll be alright, lets go." Billy said and Grim sighed.

"Ok, but I must warn you, I can only open one portal with my powers and after that, I will not be able to do this again for at least a month. So we are not going directly to Mandy, in fact it would be best to grab you a weapon first." Grim said as he opened a portal and stepped inside while Billy followed from behind.

"What is this place Grim?" Billy asked as he could barely see anything. The walls were bumpy and black and the floor was blood red.

"This is a secret place… where only I can open a portal too, but I can't touch the scythe that is settled here, only a mortal can. You could say I am the guardian in a way but since mortals could never enter here with out me, it didn't need to be guarded." Grim said.

"Why can't you touch it?" He asked looking more tired and Grim looked just about as tired as he was.

"It is to protect everyone from it, including from anyone using it, also any underworld creature touching it, where it sets, will be turned to ashes. It is a dangerous weapon Billy, the last person to use it was a mortal but I had to set him down after he went out of control with it. If you know what I mean." Grim said.

"Why did he go crazy?" Billy asked.

"Well this weapon is extremely powerful for mortals and if you let power get to your head with out self control, you will most likely end up crazy. Also this scythe works on emotion and energy." Grim said.

"Why are you giving it to me?" Billy asked.

"The deal is that I have to help you make sure Mandy is home and safe, well with my scythe out, and my powers mostly drained, we are going to need this to fight Venage. He is more powerful then you think." Grim said

"Is that it Grim?" Billy asked as he saw a circle of fire around a scythe that looked similar to Grim's.

"Yes Billy, but don't go running after it now!" Grim shouted still expecting Billy to get hyper and not even listen to his warning, but he was surprised as the boy waited, looking at Grim waiting for him to finish his warning.

"Oh yeah…your brain is actually working now." Grim mumbled.

"When you get to the scythe you are going to have to grab it fast and give it to me quickly, so I can open a gateway back to your house. If we don't leave quickly, then I will parish from the plain of existence and you will be swimming in a pool of lava." Grim said.

"Ok Grim." Billy said, as he raced quickly grabbing the scythe, as he was singed by the fire that surrounded it. When the fire went down for a moment, the room began to shake, as lava began to come out of the grounds near Billy and a white beam began slowly following the lava.

"Hurry Billy, if that beam touches me even a little I'll be destroyed!" Grim shouted.

"Catch!" Billy shouted back, as he threw the scythe to Grim who caught it and opened a portal.

"Hahaha, now that Mandy is out of the picture, all I have to do is leave you here to meet…well me in a way, this is a much faster and easier then risking myself to save Mandy. Like I would ever want to save such a retched creature" Grim said as he took one last look at the Billy, who looked sad.

"Grim! I don't care if you leave me here, will you at least save Mandy?" Billy pleaded.

"Why should I, if I do that then I'll be her slave once more." Grim angrily shouted back as Billy was getting closer and Grim was about to leave.

"Then erase her mind of me and you, I don't care, I just want her safe and happy! Please!" Billy pegged but Grim laughed as he entered the portal and appeared in Billy's home and then the portal shut behind him.

"Hahaha…that idiot boy, I don't care if his brain is now working, he still is dumb as ever." Grim laughed remembering the last moments for Billy, who looked sad and was not caring about his own life but that of Mandy's.


	3. We Need To Save Her

**Out of His Mind**

**Chapter 3:**

**We Need to Save Her**

Editors: William Whisk and Shriner

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: Maxwell Atoms is the owner of "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" I am just making a fanfiction parody. I hope you enjoy it.

Description you need to know. Billy and Mandy are around sixteen years old and Mandy is still wearing what she normally wears and same goes with Billy.

Author's note: I would like to say, I appreciate those who read this fanfiction, who reviewed me, just put me on alert, and or in their favorite list. I would also appreciate any actual constructive criticism about my work. If my grammar needs work, my characters are out of character, and or there is something that I can improve on, I would like to hear it please.

My last chapter I had written something with different intentions, in my mind, in my author note and I do not wish for anyone to perceive what I'm asking for as something other then what I truly was thinking because you don't know my intentions, whether they're good or bad.

If there is a problem with the fic, I would appreciate it if I received some actual good criticism. If I do find out something is wrong with the fic, I will take it down or do whatever I can to fix it. If you don't like the story in general, well I guess this fic isn't for you, but if it's perceived that I will take my fic down, then you're sadly mistaken because I may forget to edit a chapter, but I will fix it and post it back up.

To post a flame that is beyond useless and pathetic, is petty of the person who has done so because it's beyond anything then helpful. It's just so astonishing that a person will willingly waste space and time to post something more useless then any review or anything that possibly can be given. So I would appreciate if no one degrades themselves to write a flame, but gives criticism for the work written. So please don't waste your time nor mine.

Thank you for your time, and I apologize to anyone's time I have wasted for reading this, but I do appreciate all kinds of reviews except useless flames that provide nothing for the reviewer and author, where at least a constructive criticism will help the author write something better for the next chapter or next piece of work.

End of Author's note.

"Hahaha…that idiot boy, I don't care if his brain is, working now, he's still as dumb as ever," Grim laughed, remembering the last moments for Billy, who looked sad and was not caring about his own life but of Mandy's.

"Why does that boy care so much for her? I don't get it…" He began to ponder, as he still freshly remembered Billy's pleas, with the sad face, the boy expressed. This made him begin to feel emotional.

"Well, I guess I can help him…that way I can personally chop off his head, when his true time comes," Grim rationalized, not wanting to admit he was taking pity on the boy. He opened a portal and Billy fell out, landing on his face.

"Thanks…Grim," Billy said as he felt tired and walked to the sofa and passed out. Grim was feeling tired himself and headed to Billy's room where he fell asleep on the bed.

A week passed before Billy woke up. He began eating and drinking wildly like he normally does. When he was finished he took a shower, then changed into his usual clothing, and when he was all done he called for Grim.

"Grim!" he called, but received no response. After a few moments a dark portal opened and the reaper appeared.

"Where were you?" Billy asked.

"I was using this scythe for a replacement, for now. It doesn't seem to have much magical capabilities but its physical enhancement powers are a bit greater then my scythe mon. The only thing magical about it is that it can shoot powerful blasts and open portals. This is a fighting weapon Billy, it's only meant for destruction mon," Grim told him and then he handed the boy the scythe.

"Why are you giving it to me Grim?" Billy asked.

"I said I would help you, but you're going to be doing the hard work mon. Plus I don't like using that scythe very much. It has more negative affects on supernatural users then mortal ones, if used to long." Grim said.

"Well, let's get going then," Billy replied, and then he began to think for a moment.

"This should be like your scythe, right Grim?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, but it's powered by your emotion and energy boy, so make sure you don't let it drain you too much or you'll be on my list," Grim darkly told the boy, with a dark grin on his face, and then suddenly he began to suddenly shake.

"What's the mater?" Billy asked.

"I don't know, but let's get going and save your girlfriend," Grim jokingly replied.

"She is just my friend Grim. Now let's go save her," Billy said with a voice that seemed near emotionless, but had a tint of sadness and anger in it. He then opened a portal and the two were sucked in.

"Hey! Where are we? This isn't a place that they would keep Mandy!" Billy angrily asked, not pleased with the situation.

"I see, so Venage set up precautions mon. That would explain my shaking," Grim said.

"So, where are we?" Billy was wondering as he looked around confused.

"Don't worry mon. We're in the right spot but just a far distance away from where we wanted to be. It seems like he didn't want to take a chance on me or you trying to save Mandy," Grim responded.

"Hmm, so that means you're going to have to point the way to me, right Grim?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, will do mon," Grim said as he pointed to the direction Billy needed to go.

The world they were in was orange, red and black. The ground was blood red with holes in the area, many of which many were filled with lava. The mountains and hills were an even darker shade of red, while the sky was a bright orange with black clouds. There were also large black trees that looked withered and dead.

"I'm going to warn you mon, if anything looks alive, then it's a trap. Boy there are things that would love to eat you here. So don't go running off and being reckless," Grim warned.

"Thanks Grim," Billy replied, giving the skeleton a small smile.

In Venage's lair he felt the presence of Grim and Billy. He then went to the room Mandy was held in order to put her back to sleep once more.

"So you're back," Mandy said sounding as she had given up.

"Don't play tricks on me. Your skeleton friend has given up on you, your other friend is too stupid to even conjure up an idea or even follow through saving you, soon you will meet your end, and it will not be Grim, but me," Venage said, moving closer to her he noticed that she had realized her attempt to fake helplessness had failed, and that she was truly falling into despair.

"Good, stay that way, and maybe I won't have to knock you out anymore, but until I am satisfied, good night," the demon said as he touched a few weak spots on her body, causing so much pain that she passed out. Venage left and made sure he was away from Mandy's hearing range. He began to call for one of his underlings. A strong large green ogre, with a pink caveman-like clothing, came to his bidding and listened to what his master wanted.

"Listen Lucy, go play with my two new guests and then eat them," Venage told the ogre, knowing it was a dumb, hungry, but a strong monster. Venage opened a portal for the big green monster.

"So, Billy, I've been wondering, how does it feel to have a brain now?" Grim asked. Billy began to open his mouth, but was interrupted, as both he and Grim bumped into something large and green.

"Lucy bored," the ogre shouted as it picked up Grim, and got ready to swallow him.

"Let him go!" Billy shouted as he gave a small cut on the leg of the giant ogre, that was about twenty feet tall. Grim was let go and began to fall, screamed like a little girl.

"I got you Grim!" Billy yelled, as he caught the reaper and set him down.

"Lucy will smash you and then eat you, just like Lucy eats his toe jam," the Ogre said as Grim and Billy dodged its large foot.

"Eww! That is gross!" Billy shouted.

"You used to do the same thing!" Grim shouted at him.

"Yeah, don't remind me." Billy said constantly spitting on the ground as he dodged the ogre's foot.

"Grim, distract him for me!" Billy shouted.

"I'll try mon," Grim replied, as he stopped, but had to quickly sprint to avoid being stepped on. Billy aimed the scythe and a powerful blast hit the ogre on the head, which caused the monster to fall to the ground unconscious.

"It looks like we won't be getting to Mandy as easily as I would have hoped," Grim sighed.

"I don't care how hard it'll be, we need to save her," Billy retorted as he walked past the ogre but then heard Grim shout for help. Billy turned back to see the ogre gripping Grim and getting ready to break the reaper's bones.

"Let him go!" Billy shouted.

"Nuh, uh," the ogre said with a smile, preparing, to devour the reaper.

Billy became angry and shot a blast towards the ogre's head, making it fly off and letting Grim be dropped to the ground.

"Run!" Grim shouted as he ran away and Billy followed.

"That was a close one mon, I don't want to go through both ends," Grim said, and Billy began to laugh a little.


	4. Isolation and Pain

**Out of His Mind**

**Chapter 4:**

**Isolation and Pain**

**Edited by: William Whisk**

Disclaimer:

Maxwell Atoms is the owner of "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" I am just making a fanfiction parody. I hope you enjoy it.

Description you need to know. Billy and Mandy are around sixteen years old and Mandy is still wearing what she normally wears and same goes with Billy.

Note: If you notice I have made relations from the cartoon into my chapters. If anyone was wondering why I decided to make Billy smart like this, it is because of his long outbursts of intelligence. So ask yourself this, why it is Billy will say something smart for a long period of time. He may not be as stupid as we believe he is, and his father did get a Harvard acceptance letter, "The taking Tree." Well just thought I should add that in.

Author's note: Some things have come up and I may not be able to put these fics up Friday anymore but Friday will still be my goal. I just came up with many personal problems that interfere with my time. Even though this fic is finished, I still edit them to my best abilities. Also it is difficult for me to get someone to help me edit these fics to get them edited on time. I am sorry if I upset anyone about that, but don't worry, I will have them all up eventually and the goal is still every Friday. Thank you again for the reviews and sorry bout any disappointment.

Once again, if you see any corrections that should be made with my grammer, I greatly appreciate to know so I can make this chapter and my future work and chapters better for your pleasure and for my skills as a writer. Thank you once again for your help and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

End of Author's Note.

Venage saw what had occurred, with his ogre, through a small crystal ball. For a moment he had become agitated, but quickly calmed down.

"The boy will lose to his emotions because hunger is the key to victory," Venage thought out loud and then continued to ponder.

'It seems that I need to take further precautions. I must not let Mandy know they're coming, she is still too dangerous,' the demon thought to itself as he stopped a little imp, who was carrying Mandy's small amounts of food.

"Make her drink this instead," Venage commanded replacing the drink with a special concoction he had made and then continued with his thoughts.

The imp did as its master commanded and saw Mandy awake and sitting against the wall. The creature pushed the food through a small rectangular opening at the bottom of the cage, which would let her take the food without harming anyone. Mandy took her food and ate it without hesitation, not carrying if it was tampered with. All she just wanted to do is eat.

Hours passed and as she noticed that no one was coming down to force her to an unconscious state. After some time, she found herself becoming drowsy and soon things became dark for her.

When she opened her eyes, there was no longer a cage, but only darkness, except for a large circle of light that surrounded her, which slowly became smaller and smaller. She tried to break out but found herself unable to leave the circle that was shrinking and forcing her back.

When the light stopped shrinking and time passed, she felt isolated and alone. The light suddenly expanded into a world of which Mandy would consider a true nightmare.

People, who were happy, surrounded her. She tried to take charge of them, now free of the bounded light and able to move as she wished, but they would laugh at her instead of fearing her. They would boss her around instead and force her to do chores and other humiliating tasks. They would kick and bully her, and it felt all so real to her.

Irwin would come and anger her but she could not hit him because it seemed as her hands were guided to miss, which was the same for anyone else she tried to bully. Mandy found that she couldn't even leave the area and was forced by people and Irwin, to hear all the things that she did not want to hear and see things she never wished to see them do. The world was at peace and everyone was happy, with the only exception being Mandy, who was miserable and being treated horribly.

Soon she saw Grim and Billy walk up to her. Grim laughed as he poked the end of his scythe at her, telling her that he is the one in charge now, how useless she is, and that no one any longer fears her. When she glared at him, with her menacing dark glare, that could horrify anyone, and tried to verbally threaten the reaper, he would only laugh in response and then challenge her empty threats, which wouldn't be so empty in the true world.

Mandy was for once hopeless and when she saw Billy, who was in his teenager form but his face was no longer swollen, he would just blankly stare at her. He was the only person, who would always truly and willingly be by her side and do anything she ever asked for, but now he was only just standing in front of her, staring blankly at her as if she didn't exist.

When she called out to him, it was as if he couldn't see nor hear her. When she tried to hit him he would move away casually as if he spotted a shiny object on the floor or just did the minimal amount of movements because something had distracted him. He soon heard his name being called by Grim and then ran off like a mindless idiot to the reaper.

Mandy was once again alone. She was alone for hours and the circle of light had begun to shrink once again and darkness surrounded her. She always wanted to be alone, but she was human, she would want at least a book or some form of entertainment, but instead she was alone, trapped inside a tiny circle of light. She continued to fight and break out of the circle for what seemed like hours. Soon she began to feel tired and began to lie down holding her legs close to her.

"It seems you win Crane," Venage said to the large muscular imp that stood next to his side.

"We both knew she was strong, normally it would take three seconds for someone to crack, but an hour? I still can't believe I won for saying, that she would last more then five seconds," Crane said with a dark but yet high pitched voice.

"What are you going to do, with the two unwelcome guests that are near? They are getting fairly close," The large imp asked.

"I need more time for her to completely break, so I will force them back a bit. I had many of our weaker minion's attack them, so the scythe should be depleting the boy soon. Then I can just force them into another world," Venage began.

"It'll take at least three days for the boy to recover and I believe by tomorrow, this one will be so helpless, that even if we took her out of this cage and they came to fight, she wouldn't be able to do anything," Venage said and Crane began to grin.

"How do you control your emotions so well," Crane asked his friend who kept a blank expression on his face.

"Concentrate on your hunger enough and emotions can be set aside, plus if you have about a thousand years of time to practice give or take," Venage replied.

Billy grew tired as he constantly fought other minions that were sent to stop him. Each of the creatures had fallen to the blasts the scythe had shot.

"Listen mon, you need to take a break, that scythe seems to have drained too much from you," Grim said but Billy kept moving not listening to the reaper's advice.

"Billy, I am telling you for your own good, stop now," Grim shouted.

"Grim, why do you care, all that matters is saving Mandy. If anything happens to me, you are set free anyways, right," Billy asked as he was a bit tired and frustrated.

"Well I uhm…," Grim was a lost of words and was even more shocked especially because Billy was the one who put him there. A portal suddenly opened up in front of Billy, sucking him and Grim into it.

When they came out of the rift, they were in a dark green forest and Billy had passed out.

"Drat, that demon sent us to another dimension. That should have taken a lot of Venage, but it sets us back as well," Grim muttered to himself as he picked Billy up and put the boy against a tree. A day passed before Billy had awoken. There was food in front of him and his mouth began to water. It was a giant boar being cooked, over a fire.

"Eat up mon, because it will at least take you two to three days, to get your energy back," Grim told the boy.

"Where are we," Billy asked, confused to see that he was in a forest now.

"We're in the dark forest, a different world then where we want to be. Seems like Venage wanted to buy himself some time," Grim said and Billy didn't look happy.

"Billy, I must say you have tons of energy mon," Grim said as he began to go deep in thought, while Billy swallowed his food before he began to speak.

"Why do you say that Grim," The boy asked, looking into the skeleton's empty eye sockets.

"You used a lot of the scythe's power mon. It's supposed to drain you heavily. I will warn you, when you begin using the scythe's incredible physical enhancement powers, you will even be drained of more energy, which means if you over use it to much…this mission of yours to save that horrid girl, will come to fail," Grim said with a serious expression on his face, letting the boy know it's no laughing matter.

"Your mission ends here, fortunately." A demon like creature said. It had Grim's height, with black eyes and body. The creature was furry and had its ears slicked pointed back like horns. Its teeth were blood red sharp and had no nose but its features showed it was toned and would provide more then pure muscular strength.

Billy shot a blast from the scythe but it had no affect on the creature and Grim hid behind Billy.

"What? Stupid scythe isn't working," Billy shouted as he kept shooting blasts and the creature, which laughed as it launched onto Billy.

"Magical blasts don't work to well against me boy," Its claw like fingers scratched Billy's shirt, putting scratch mark wounds on the boy's chest.

Billy screamed in pain as soon as he was suddenly scratched. He quickly used the scythe to defend from the monster, blocking the next attack.

"Billy! What are you doing, fight with the scythe mon," Grim shouted.

"I'm trying to protect myself," Billy shouted back as the creature almost knocked the scythe out of his hands.

"Billy if he gets you, you won't be able to save Mandy," Grim said and Billy's eyes widened for a split moment as rage took over and the scythe began to glow red.

"Grim is right, I shouldn't protect myself, I should be fighting no matter what pain I'll get." Billy said as he disappeared in a red flash.


	5. No Time to Play

**Out of His Mind**

**Chapter 5:**

**No Time to Play**

**Edited by: William Whisk**

Disclaimer:

Maxwell Atoms is the owner of "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" I am just making a fanfiction parody. I hope you enjoy it.

Description you need to know. Billy and Mandy are around sixteen years old and Mandy is still wearing what she normally wears and same goes with Billy.

Note: If you notice I have made relations from the cartoon into my chapters. If anyone was wondering why I decided to make Billy smart like this, it is because of his long outbursts of intelligence. So ask yourself this, why it is Billy will say something smart for a long period of time. He may not be as stupid as we believe he is, and his father did get a Harvard acceptance letter, "The taking Tree." Well just thought I should add that in.

Author's note: As I said in the previous chapter, doing chapters every Friday may become difficult for me, but it is still my aim. Also I am doing the editing on my own to improve my grammar skills.

End of Author's Note.

**Picture:**

Anyone wants to know how Mandy is looking right now here is a picture I drew. I have been trying to learn how to draw on my own since I finished high school but I don't do it to much until recently.

anyone can tell me how I can get this picture to work on the browse, I would appreciate it! I also have one more picture that I created for this fic! It is a picture for what is to come! I also am told from people who read my story or are not big Billy and Mandy fans, that they think that it is good, but it is more up to you to decide if you think it is good or not. Well I'll put it up when the chapter comes out. Hope you like the picture and any comments/tips into helping me draw are really appreciated! Now for the Fic.

"Grim is right, I shouldn't protect myself, I should be fighting no matter what pain I'll get." Billy said as he disappeared in a red flash.

"What the," the creature was surprised as it jumped back and forth looking for Billy.

"Looking for me," Billy asked as he sliced the demon in half and it disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Wahoo! Billy you did it," Grim shouted as Billy fainted to the ground.

"Hmm, no, he is not dead," Grim muttered as he picked up the boy and laid him against a tree.

"Might take longer now, for you to get to her now boy," Grim said while he sat and watched the boy slumber.

It took a day for Billy to wake up and for most of that day he rested, because Grim forced him to. The reaper had gathered some berries and fruits for him and Billy, at first ate them the way he normally eats, before his mind began working, but then became more mannered when he almost full.

They had a camp fire and Billy still was feeling weak and tired from his earlier fights.

"Billy, I been meaning to ask you something," Grim said and the boy looked at the reaper waiting to hear what the skeleton had to say.

"Why do you care for that witch so much," Grim curiously asked and Billy began to think, it seemed like he was trying to remember something.

"Grim, is it true there is a special someone for everyone out there?" Billy asked.

"Well, I suppose so, what is your point mon," Grim asked.

"She is my best friend and Mandy is special to me. When everyone called her a boy, I saw her as a girl, when everyone was afraid of her, I found her to be fun to be with, when you know the pain of being made fun of for being stupid, she knew a pain of people not excepting her unless it was by force. It is like no one wanted her to be herself…so maybe she now sees the world as it truly is and that is why she maybe unhappy…," Billy said and Grim seemed to not be fully satisfied with the answer.

"I guess I left one of the most important parts out," Billy said with a little smile and Grim showed he looked interested to hear what he had to say.

"Everyone seems happy at one point or another, but Mandy seems to always be sad or mad, and she has never truly smiled. That is why even when I was stupid…I just wanted to make Mandy happy. She deserves to be happy just like the rest of us." Billy said with a satisfied smile.

"You are still an idiot, but I'll accept your answer," Grim said and Billy seemed a bit sad.

"Grim, do you know what it is like to laugh and be happy," Billy asked and Grim gave him a strange look.

"What are you mumbling about now? Oh no, don't tell me you got hit in the head to hard and that you are back to your old self mon," Grim worriedly said.

"Grim…can you imagine how it would be if you never did those, if you never experienced those," Billy asked and Grim began to think and all he could imagine was Mandy.

"Ok, ok, I get it, you must really care for her, but I still think some stupid is left inside of you boy," Grim said a bit more satisfied with the answer he received.

"Billy, the day after tomorrow, we should be able to leave here and go save her, but know this, it will be difficult to beat him and anyone he sends at us will only be a portion amount of his strength. So just getting Mandy out of there might be impossible, do you understand boy," Grim asked.

"We will do it, you and Mandy will get out safe, don't worry," Billy said with a soft expression on his face.

"Hey Grim, I want to tell you one more thing," He said, before they were going to sleep.

"What is it mon," Grim asked as he wanted to rest.

"I am sorry about the way I treated you for so long…I didn't mean to make you our slave…but I am glade we got to be friends. Thanks for putting up with me for so long," Billy thankfully told the reaper before he slowly began to fall asleep and Grim thought about what Billy had said and gave a small smile before he went to sleep also.

The day came where Billy could finally open a portal with the scythe but before he could do anything, some demons and ogres appeared and began circling the two. The demons did not look the same as the other demons, which Billy and Grim had faced before, they were not black, but red furred, with dark orange eyes.

The monsters circled Billy and he tried to use the scythe's powers to increase his speed and strength once more but it didn't work.

"Hey, Grim, I can't get the darn thing to work," Billy cried out as he tried to punch the pole part of the scythe a few times.

"I don't know what's wrong with the scythe Billy, but if you don't hurry, we're both lunch meat," Grim said as he stepped back into the boy, tripping him onto the ground. The two demon creatures took advantage of this but Billy pointed his scythe at them and shot three quick blasts, two blasts hit them, making the demons pause for just a moment, while the third blast missed. Billy quickly scrambled himself up but found himself being picked up by an ogre.

"You are going in my stomach," It said, opening its mouth wide to eat him, but Billy bit the creature's finger and was dropped harshly on the ground. The two demons took this chance and caught Billy, getting ready to sink their teeth into him but Grim knocked one of them away, while the other one dropped Billy harshly on the ground and then hopped onto him. It began trying to use its sharp claws at Billy, who used the scythe to keep the demon off, just enough for it not to touch him. Billy took a deep breath and used all his strength to push the monster off and then ran to Grim.

"Boy, these guys are tougher then the last guy," Billy worriedly said and then found a foot coming from above him and Grim. They were barely able to avoid it as the ogre tried to smash them. The two ogres grabbed grim and began to pull on the skeleton so they could eat his bones.

"Let him go," Billy shouted as the imps tackled and pinned him down, and then began beating him.

"Face it kid, we're just too strong." The first demon said as it hissed in a low voice.

"It seems like there is going to be a need of a new reaper after this." The other said with the same exact voice and both laughed but stopped as soon as a large black cloud of smoke appeared.

"Crane! What are you doing here," The demons asked simultaneously.

"You idiots, let go of the reaper, we need his scythe," Crane angrily shouted as he forced his hands into the two ogre's stomachs, making two large wholes in their bodies, which forced them to drop Grim.

"And you are coming with me," Crane hissed as he tried to take Grim.

"Billy, help," Grim shouted, while he was being taken by Crane.

"Let go of him," Billy angrily shouted, as the scythe began to glow red once more and Billy disappeared.

"What the…," The two demons asked before their heads flew off and their bodies disappeared into smoke. Crane could still see Billy and was able to knock him down, letting go Grim for a moment. Before Grim could get away Crane used his strength to punch the reaper as hard as he could, making the reaper fly into a tree knocking the skeleton out of the fight.

"It seems like you have been causing my master problems. I think I will end things for you now," Crane hissed at Billy, who had lost his moment enhanced strength from the scythe.

"I don't have time to play with you," Billy shouted as he disappeared once more but was knocked down quickly by a straight punch into his face. Crane brought his claws out and formed a small fireball that floated above his palm.

"Take this," Billy shot a beam out and in an instant the fireball grew three times larger.

"Hahaha, you are an idiot indeed. Magic only makes me stronger when used against me," The imp shouted.

"Crud…," Billy mumbled as the fireball was thrown and Billy blocked it with the scythe, but because of its power, the fireball burned Billy from place to place.

"Quit while you are ahead boy, if you can't defeat me, you have no chance against my master, who is ten times stronger then I," Crane said as he walked up and grabbed Billy by the collar, of his white and blue stripped shirt.

"I have to fight, to save Mandy," Billy weakly said as the overgrown imp began punching him in the stomach and playing with the boy before finishing him off.

"Don't worry about the girl. She is dead from the inside by now. The isolation, the physical abuse, the pain we caused her and everything else we did to her made her turn her into a doll. She is just an empty shell of a body." Crane laughed


	6. Lifeless Doll

**Out of His Mind**

**Chapter 6:**

**Lifeless Doll**

**Edited by: William Whisk**

Disclaimer:

Maxwell Atoms is the owner of "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" I am just making a fanfiction parody. I hope you enjoy it.

Description you need to know. Billy and Mandy are around sixteen years old and Mandy is still wearing what she normally wears and same goes with Billy.

Note: If you notice I have made relations from the cartoon into my chapters. If anyone was wondering why I decided to make Billy smart like this, it is because of his long outbursts of intelligence. So ask yourself this, why it is Billy will say something smart for a long period of time. He may not be as stupid as we believe he is, and his father did get a Harvard acceptance letter, "The taking Tree." Well just thought I should add that in.

Author's note: Well I said Friday's are going to be hard for me, as you noticed the last couple or few chapters came on Friday night U.S. Eastern Time. Today I will have my problems resolved hopefully and I have my exam this upcoming Thursday. If all goes well, I might be able to give you all an extra chapter! That is my goal, and then hopefully I can start a new fic with Billy and Mandy, some will be a one shot, but there will be even a bigger story if things go right, but I will also be working on other Fanfiction projects and my drawings more!

End of Author's Note.

"Don't worry about the girl. She is dead from the inside by now. The isolation, the physical abuse, and everything else we did to her, made her turn into a doll. She is just an empty shell of a body now," Crane laughed until the top half of his body fell over and he disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Billy's scythe was glowing black for a moment but then it was back to normal. Billy walked over to Grim, looking at the pile of bones that was currently unconscious. He picked up the reaper and set him in a more comfortable position against a tree as he nearly fainted himself.

"Grim…I'm sorry I'm putting you through this, just bear with me a little longer," Billy said as he lay against a tree and then immediately blacked out. Grim gave a small smile as he heard what he said before the boy went into a deep slumber.

"Mon, I'm really losing it. I never thought I would start liking this brat," He caringly said to himself as he soon began to fall asleep, exhausted from the fighting.

Billy woke up the next day, but he felt incredibly weak and more demons, ogres, imps, and other creatures had been coming after them now. They sometimes came in large groups but most of the time, in small groups. Billy kept fighting no matter how tired he would get, even after Grim warned him to just run and hide, but all he would do is keep fighting.

His mind and body was paying the price and when the day came where he could sleep, Grim would watch him twitch and shiver as he held the scythe tightly to him, prepared to fight, ever since the monsters had decided to attack at night while they tried to sleep also. They found no rest and Grim was finding himself exhausted and caring less about this mission. He knew his scythe would be fixed soon and it would have been sooner if it wasn't the fact that, he had to put the scythe in a dimension that fixes the scythe slowly, just so he could keep it safe.

Venage had grown tired of sending his monsters, which had constantly failed him. He also saw that Billy was becoming stronger each day, as he used the scythe.

'He is near mastering that weapon…I can't allow that,' He thought to himself as he walked to Mandy's cage and looked at the young lady who was curled up tightly holding herself, saying nothing, doing nothing, and just sitting there as if she were a plain doll waiting for its masters to pull its strings.

'The scythe should be fixed soon, I'll just have them come now and when the brat is near his end, then Grim will call the scythe to escape,' Venage thought as he almost grinned but held himself as he decided to go to sleep because he was tired from opening portals and constantly sending troops to eradicate his enemies.

Days passed as the monsters had stopped coming and Billy didn't seem as fatigued as before.

"Hmm, something isn't right mon, we been attacked everyday but the last three days we've been given time to rest. Then again, sending them through portals like that everyday should be more then tiring," Grim spoke and then sighed as he saw Billy trip on his shoe laces.

"Don't tell me I have to tie them again," Grim groaned but Billy nodded his head in protest and began to tie his shoes.

"Thanks for teaching me how to tie my shoes Grim," The boy happily said and then Billy got ready to open a rift to get to Venage's lair.

"No problem mon, I'm just glade you can finally do it yourself now," Grim mumbled as Billy finished tying his shoes and opened a portal.

"Here we go, let's end this," Grim said.

"I'm Right behind you Grim," Billy replied, letting the reaper go in first.

They both appeared in a dark area filled with jail cells that were dark and damp.

"This looks like a dungeon," Billy commented.

"That is because it is a dungeon, you idiot," Grim replied.

"Hmm, I guess we are going to have to check each of these cages. You check that side and I'll take this scythe and check the other end. We will meet up back here," Billy said and then he ran to the other side.

"Hey wait a minuet! What am I going to use to defend myself mon," Grim asked but Billy was out of hearing distance.

'Man this place is creepy,' Billy thought, as a figure lurked in the shadows behind him. He kept walking until he reached a wall and Mandy was no where in site.

"Drat," Billy spoke, not happy with finding nothing. Billy then heard steps for a moment and turned around to see nothing. He felt something was near him but as he looked all around him he still could find nothing. When he took a step to go back to Grim he heard a hiss from above him.

"Ah! A giant Spider," He shouted, and then jumped away from the spider, that began spiting a green liquid towards him.

"What the, hey that stuff is burning the floor," Billy shouted as he kept dodging the acidic spit.

"Take this ugly spider thing," Billy angrily shouted, as the scythe razor edge slammed onto the spider's leg.

"What the heck," Billy shouted as he was confused that the blade did not cut through and the spider's leg. The Spider hissed as it retorted by smashing him onto a wall.

"Man I hate spiders," Billy groaned, as he coughed up a bit of blood from his mouth and began to feel a bit dizzy.

"Pathetic, you plan to save that girl? You should have left her alone, so the master can end her miserable life," The spider happily hissed, which made Billy's eyes grow a fury red with the scythe glowing the same color. The blade did tiny scratches to the spider, which still had barely any affect on it.

"Are you kidding me, just little scratches? Go home! you can't do anything for yourself or her. At least the master will give me half of her body to eat for my troubles," The spider once more hissed in a way that sounded as if it was laughing. Billy's anger grew and the red scythe began to glow into a dark purple that was nearly black.

"You won't be laying a limb on her," Billy angrily shouted as the black aura encircled around the scythe and him.

Billy disappeared and the Spider blocked a few of his attacks but was beginning to lose its limbs.

"You brat, you will pay for that," It hissed as another limb was chopped off. Soon the spider could no longer block Billy's attacks and its body was cut in half. Billy then stopped and the aura disappeared. He looked tired as he took a few breaths, before deciding to run to Grim.

When Billy found the reaper, he was looking at a metal door.

"Ah, Billy I need you to break this open with the Scythe, it seems like there is nothing in this area" Grim said, taking a step back so the boy could slash at the door. Billy took a breath and then cut the door, making two metal halves fall onto the ground. They looked to see a stairway that lead upwards. Billy began walking up and Grim followed him.

"Grim can you sense where Mandy is," Billy tiredly asked hoping Grim could do anything to make the search faster.

"No mon, if I could I would have taken you directly to her by now, so we could have been out of here a long time ago," Grim replied as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Hmm…," Billy began trying to think until he heard a few dogs barking.

"Billy, run," Grim yelled. There were two large dogs, that had red horns for ears and their bodies showed they were undead looking, that began to chase them as they ran into a large room and Billy noticed something yellow and pink.

"Grim, distract the dogs for a moment," Billy shouted.

"With what, they probably want to eat or burry me," Grim shouted back as Billy stopped and used the scythe as a shield when the dogs jumped up to bite at him. Billy was now the floor and the dogs were pushing hard onto him with their weight. He looked to his left to see Grim looking cowardly and when he looked to his right he saw Mandy who was curled up tightly.

"Mandy," Billy shouted as he used his own strength to throw off the dogs and then ran towards the cage, using the scythe to cut it open.

"Grim use the scythe and get rid of these dogs," Billy shouted, throwing the scythe to Grim, who easily caught it, doing a small spin to show off while he grinned and his eye sockets had flames in them. He no longer acted cowardly and shot a blast at the dogs and signaled them to come attack him, which they did.

Billy now opened the broken cage and crawled into where Mandy held herself.

"Mandy," He said softly as he examined her, his heart began to race as his mind was registering her more then ever. He thought about all the weird feelings she gave him in his body when he first met her but now he finally understood it better then ever what he was feeling. He came closer to her, he wanted to touch her but decided it would be best not to, he then looked at her hair where the bangs were long on the side of her forehead and began to run his fingers through them. He finally looked at her eyes and his heart shattered into many pieces and he grew worried as he looked closer at her.

"Mandy," Billy shouted but received no response.

"Mandy, please wake up! It's me Billy," He shouted and pleaded as he began to shake her in vain. His eyes grew teary as he tried to shake her more and do anything to get her to be herself again, but she neither budged nor moved. She seemed to be lost in her own little world as her eyes were blank.

"Billy, I got rid of those pesky dogs. They won't be bothering us anytime soon mon," Grim said happily as he stood outside the cage and then peeked to see an almost lifeless Mandy.

"Billy, I think she is under a potion's spell. She can't hear you mon. She is asleep in a way," Grim worriedly said and turned around with Billy when they heard a dark laugh.

"Grim and Billy, I'm still in shock that, that idiot over there is able to think now, and that you Grim actually came to rescue this child. This is way too funny, that I could not even control my emotions and because of that you will pay," Venage said as he glared at the two.

"Billy you get her to snap out of it, I will fight him off," Grim said but Billy looked at Mandy and his heart began hurting.

"Don't worry Mandy, we'll get you out of this, and then we can work on making you happy for once," Billy whispered in her ear as he gave her a tight hug. Mandy's body flinched a bit but became calm quickly, as her body seemed to relax into the hug from her stiff position.

"Grim give me that scythe," Billy angrily shouted as he forcefully took the scythe away from the reaper.

"What are you going to do mon," Grim shouted.

"Get Mandy out of here and keep her safe, that was the deal right?" Billy shouted as he got ready to fight Venage.

"Billy you're no way or form able to fight that monster," Grim shouted.

"I only care about you and Mandy being safe and happy, now get," Billy shouted back.


	7. What Ever It Takes

**Out of His Mind**

**Chapter 7:**

**What Ever It Takes**

**Edited by: William Whisk**

Disclaimer:

Maxwell Atoms is the owner of "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" I am just making a fanfiction parody. I hope you enjoy it.

Description you need to know. Billy and Mandy are around sixteen years old and Mandy is still wearing what she normally wears and same goes with Billy. The chapter begins now.

"Billy, you're not strong enough to fight that monster mon," Grim shouted.

"I only care about you and Mandy being safe and happy, now get," Billy shouted back while he charged at Venage, whose fangs were now showing, as he prepared himself for Billy. Venage's two slit wholes on his wrist, shot out two sharp looking metal objects. They looked like metal swords and he used them to easily block all Billy's attacks.

"Is that all you can do, you failed that girl and yourself," Venage said while he attempted to knock Billy unconscious.

"Are you the one who put her through all of this," Billy asked.

"I did worse things to her then you know about boy," Venage let a small grin show but it quickly vanished. Billy became angrier, his mind was racing, his eyes showed hatred and fire in them as the scythe began to put a pure black aura around itself and Billy.

"Didn't Mandy warn you? Dealing with her is the worse decision you can possibly make," Billy angrily shouted as he disappeared.

Billy's attacks grew stronger and wilder as the metal of their weapons clashed onto each other.

"Boy, give up, if I wanted to, I could have ended this right now," Venage told the Billy.

"Grim, get Mandy out of here," Billy shouted at the reaper. Venage took that moment while Billy was shouting, to slam the boy into the ground. Billy quickly used his scythe to block the right metal sword from cutting him as Venage leaped onto the boy and tried to give him a deep wound.

"Billy, want to see why I could have ended this any time," Venage asked as his left claws stretched and began attacking Grim, who was trying to take Mandy to safety. Venage's long stretched out claw circled around the helpless Mandy, who was still in her dream state and Venage began to take her away. The claw quickly wraped themselves around her and began to pick her up as Venage still tried to keep Billy down.

"Don't touch her," Billy shouted, disappearing and giving a deep scratch on the stretched claw, that were weaker in their stretched form. Billy caught Mandy and held her close to him as he used the scythe to block any oncoming attacks.

"Bil…Billy," Mandy weakly asked as she felt his arm around her. She could hear the fighting and Billy calling her name, calling for her to wake up as he was defending himself and her.

"Mandy," Billy happily shouted, noticing that she moved a bit.

Mandy could see Billy, his nose wasn't too different and his face was no longer swollen, his hair was messy, while he still wore his normal red hat with his white and blue stripped shirt. He was smiling happily as he looked at her with his bright eyes, she felt his arm holding her and she felt herself almost smile. Her eyes widened and after a moment she smacked Billy and pushed him away.

"What do you think you're doing? Didn't I tell you never to touch me," She angrily told him, giving him her famous glare. Grim came into her view and she almost took a step back but stopped as she noticed that he seemed frightened from her glare, that was now focused onto him.

"Now tell me what is going on here Grim," She hissed at the reaper but found Billy rushing in front of her and pushed her back. Her eyes widened as she witnessed the blade pierce through Billy's body causing a small hole between his right armpit and shoulder as the blade was pulled out.

"Bil…Billy," Mandy stuttered with a slight worried tone in her voice.

"Grim, get her out of here, as soon as you can," Billy whispered just enough for them to hear. Mandy and Grim could see the tired look in his eyes as his blade began to have a dark aura that surround itself and Billy again and then he disappeared in a flash.

"Bill…Billy…why did he save me," Mandy asked confused for a momment but then just took it as Billy thinking of something stupid like usual and that she could never understand why he would do such a stupid thing.

"Oh, you don't know yet, do you," Grim asked the girl while he began to pull her away from the battle, which was currently at a stalemate.

"What's going on Grim, explain," Mandy demanded.

"Settle down child, and I will," Grim shouted back and Mandy waited, showing she had no patience for him to make it into a long story.

"To make things understandable and short, apparently the swelling Billy had, had just been his brain healing in a way. Due to his unnatural healing abilities, that you and I have noticed so many times, no matter how disgusting it was, he was finally able to fix that brain of his. In a way it's like his brain is just functioning properly now and those moments where he wasn't so stupid, now is more natural, I guess you can say," Grim told her.

"So you're saying Billy gained a brain now and that he should have realized that he should have left me to rot? You still have a lot of explaining to do Grim," Mandy demanded.

"Nothing much to explain here mon, other then he still believes you to be his best friend and he cares for you deeply Mandy," Grim said and Mandy did not look satisfied.

"Look child, I'm not going to explain how feelings work, as you can see no one can answer those questions, but you could see, he definitely cares for you child, especially if he is willing to take a blade into his body for you," Grim angrily told her and Mandy was still not satisfied with the answer but then she looked at Billy who was fighting to keep her safe.

"What does he want out of this," Mandy asked, her expression softening to her regular unhappy appearance.

"He said he always wanted to make you happy," Grim said as Billy was flown towards the two but still landed in a distance.

"The only thing that would make me happy is to rule both worlds Grim, you two should know that already," Mandy said loud enough that it reached Billy's earshot range.

"What ever it takes…," Billy whispered to himself as he charged at Venage again but was thrown onto a wall and then he fell onto the ground near an unconscious state.

"Feisty brat…," Venage said, now beginning to approach where Mandy and Grim were standing and the two began backing away, until their backs were against the wall.

"You should have run when he was distracting me, but that wouldn't have made a difference anyways," Venage hissed.

"Yeah, but I bet he made you tired enough to not be able to face me and my scythe mon," Grim shouted and then he called for his scythe, that came to him from a rift, right above him.

"I was waiting for that," Venage shouted as he disappeared, while Grim shot powerful blasts from his scythe.

"What, where did he go," Grim asked out loud, while he looked around and Mandy was being cautious and calm, with her fists in front of her ready to fight Venage.

Grim noticed that he was being lifted up from the ground. His arms were broken off by Venage, who appeared behind the reaper, and then proceeded to rip the scythe from the skeletons bone hands. Mandy backed away from the demon, who was now eyeing her now with the scythe in his hands. She grew worried with each step back she took and each step forward towards her that he took.

Billy's eyes began to open again and he saw Mandy walking backwards towards him and Venage with Grim's scythe ready to strike at her.

"Mandy," Billy shouted, disappearing quickly in a red flash.

"It's time to reap your soul for power," Venage said as he was about to strike across at Mandy but Billy pushed her out of the way taking a cut going across his chest, but it only ripped his shirt.

"You fool! I almost killed you, do you know what would have happened if you were to die in front of her," Venage asked as he hissed.

"What would happen," Billy curiously asked as he hissed back.

"She would destroy all and everything that I'm working for and become ruler of all," Venage said angrily.

"I can't allow that to happen if I'm to rule," Venage finished sounding slightly enraged, but this made Billy begin to grin.

"So she will rule everything, if I don't make it through this huh?" Billy innocently asked with a large smile.

"Billy what are you thinking," Mandy asked, demanded an answer but the boy looked at her with his sad eyes but a huge smile was on his face.

"Bye Mandy…" He said with a small smile as a white aura encircled him and the scythe.

"Billy, wait," Mandy shouted but the boy disappeared and then Venage disappeared also.

"Grim, tell me where they are now," Mandy demanded.

"Child they are moving to fast for any mortal eyes to see, not even I can see them right now," Grim said.

"Then make it so we can see them," Mandy angrily demanded.

"Only thing I can do is suggest is to look at the sparks, because that is where they were a moment ago," Grim said as sparks moved from place to place.

"Boy, stop this stupidity. Can't you see you will not survive this," Venage said.

"You mean we won't survive this. You will pay for what you did to Mandy," Billy angrily shouted as he was moving faster then ever before. Venage began to slow down due to exhaustion and fear, he could see Billy circling him and disappearing as the boy was going faster.

"I didn't want to do this yet, but you made me." Venage shouted as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Mandy who saw he was going to chop off her head. Her eyes grew and for a moment as she saw the scythe angled above her, ready to chop off her own head before she could do anything and she felt intense fear for the slightest moment, but Billy appeared and separated Venage's head from his body.

"You will mess up some where, and when you do, you will wish you never had crossed paths with me. That's what I told you when we first met, wasn't it?" Mandy said as she grabbed Grim's scythe, from Venage's statue like body that had fallen when Mandy took the scythe away from it. Venage's head began growing little tentacles as he began to repair himself but Mandy stepped on them and smiled as she used Grim's scythe to blast the head into ashes.

"Now, for the idiot," Mandy said angrily as she walked up to Billy who looked unbelievably weak.

"Get up, we're going home." Mandy angrily said to him and he gave her a small smile as his eyes looked at her from head to toe.

"Beautiful…," He whispered but Mandy heard him and went to pick him up as his eyes were beginning to close.

"Oh, no you don't," She shouted and began to smack his face left to right as hard as she could. Tears began to come down from her eyes as she continued her smacking.

"Wake up Billy, no more playing your silly games," She angrily said not paying attention to her tears that were streaming down her face.

"Let him go child, he will soon have to meet me in another way." Grim said as he tried to comfort the girl but she shoved his hands off.

"Why did he do this Grim?" Mandy asked.

"Why would he do something stupid, why is my being happy a matter to him," She asked as she got up and kicked Billy hoping he would come out of his state. Soon she kneeled next to the boy and began slapping him a few more times.

"Billy…" Mandy whispered as she kneeled next to the boy, her hands on him and she stared at the reaper who was standing to her left side.

Author's Note: Today my note isn't so important, but still I would like you to check out the picture I made on deviantart, under ImWhisk. I hope you like it. I believe it is way better then the last one.


	8. Farewell

**Out of His Mind**

**Chapter Interlude:**

**Farewell**

**Edited by: William Whisk**

Disclaimer:

Maxwell Atoms is the owner of "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" I am just making a fanfiction parody. I hope you enjoy it.

Description you need to know. Billy and Mandy are around sixteen years old and Mandy is still wearing what she normally wears and same goes with Billy.

Arthur's note: Thanks for the reviews. Glade you liked my drawings Immortal-Fool.

End of Arthur's note:

Need to know this before reading the fic: Many of you will find this chapter a bit ooc for Mandy. That is because it has to be taken to account that Mandy is humanized even in the cartoon series. I don't know how she will act in this particular circumstance so I have nothing to go off other then from Big Boogie Adventure, when she thought Billy was gone for good, and what I think she might do. Also take this into account, that I watch reruns of this show and you tube this show like mad before I mad this fic, I still watch reruns on youtube when I have the time. I love the show and I try to have almost everything saved in my head. Mandy has come into helpless situations where she will lower herself just to get out of them, such as the Christmas special where she sang, a Christmas song, to stop Santa from biting them. She will back off when she needs to and she knows her limitations, but not perfectly. She is not a perfect human but she rarely makes mistakes and also to finalize her humanness, she is a teen in this and even in the cartoon as a child she has immature or a childish mentality for some momments, such as "My Fair Mandy", where she is told by Principle Goodvibes that she should listen to Mindy because Mindy has a point, she let this beauty idea get to her. Also in Keeper of the Reaper and some other times, she has shown childish antics by how she fights with Billy for Grim by declaring Grim is hers and begins to have a tug of war with Billy. She does act mature most of the time but she will do childish things like childish name calling. So just to get it into your minds before you read this, she will seem more or completely ooc, but there is no real way for me to know how she would act in a circumstance like this because in the show she has not come into a similar circumstance like this.

The story begins now.

"Billy…," Mandy whispered again as tears ran down her face, she felt sad in her heart as she looked at the reaper demanding him to do something.

"I'm sorry child…but his body…he used so much energy that he depleted himself and it is too late to give him any energy back," Grim sadly told her but Mandy did not want to accept it.

"Grim, fix him," She demanded as she lost her mind for a moment.

"I can't," Grim sadly told her.

"Fix him," She demanded once more.

"I told you, I can't." The reaper replied once more.

"Grim, fix him," She kept on demanding, not accepting Billy's untimely departure from the world.

"Get a hold of yourself child, there is nothing I can do for him," Grim pleaded while he took the scythe from the pile of ashes, that was once Venage, on the ground and opened a portal.

"Grim…he did this so I can rule both worlds and be happy," Mandy asked, her eyes wide and teary as she began to slowly regain her mind, her facial expression would be mistaken for anger if someone did not know that she was far more scarier when she was truly angry.

"Yes child, he did this for you…," Grim sadly replied.

"I don't deserve this," Mandy said, her head was hanging down as she walked into the portal.

"Maybe so child, but everyone deserves to be happy and in this case he truly would have done anything for you to be happy too," Grim whispered to himself and then he looked at the boy. The reaper planned to bring Billy's body for back, for a proper funeral, after he made sure Mandy was safe from others and from her own self.

Ten years later,

"Grim," Mandy shouted on a balcony, looking at the world she had formed. The people were intelligent happy and peaceful. They were philosophical and were very rational but were with little emotions. There were of course rebels who were destroyed or allowed to live in another domain, that Mandy made for the emotional and the area had a strict school which they must follow or meet their fate with the reaper. The people with functional problems were sent to a place where they could live in true ignorance is bliss paradise, which Mandy let them have, as long as they did not interfere with the society that she had created for both worlds.

Grim came behind Mandy wearing his same black robe and answered to her.

"Why do you still stay by my side," Mandy curiously asked and Grim looked confused from the question.

"What do you mean, we're best friends," Grim replied.

"Don't play dumb, I know about the deal Billy made with you…," She scolded, feeling a bit sad, at mentioning Billy. Grim sighed as he thought for a moment but then truthfully answered her, with his reasons for staying with her.

"Billy wished for you to be happy, and I just want to make sure his final wish came true, when he ended his life to save us," Grim said as his voice seemed to fill with sadness in it.

"I see…," Mandy replied. For a moment she was deep in thought as her eyes looked sad, and then she looked at the city in front of her.

"When I see all those people, they are all happy as their little emotions they have left, that let them have, and they are smiling. They live in a peaceful world that I wish I could have had," Mandy said as her frown deepened.

"Why can't I have that? Why is it that they are so happy and I am not? Isn't this what I wanted," Mandy asked the reaper.

"I believe you know the answer to your question." Grim said as he stood next to her and watched a small family in a park not to far away happily enjoying themselves or at least to the extent of emotions that Mandy had allowed the two worlds to have.

"It hurts when I see families in the park, I almost find happiness disgusting but I want it…and when I do see them Grim…I know the answer to my question…that is suppose to be me and Billy right," Mandy sadly asked and Grim sadly nodded.

"It hurts Grim…it hurts so much, I feel cold and alone, it is not like when I was a kid, where I didn't have these feelings. I was always mad and angry and I liked it. But then Billy…in just a few moments he gave me feelings I never felt before, and I wanted more but he believed I would be happier if I ruled both worlds…and I thought for a moment, maybe he was right…we were both wrong Grim… ruling both worlds with my iron grip has not made me happy…it has just made me isolated and alone. I even thought of making Billy clones, but I knew it could never be the same," Mandy said and the reaper remained silent as he let Mandy let everything out.

"When I see those families, when I watch over these two worlds…it's funny how I wanted them to be as miserable as I am…that was the plan…no one was suppose to be more happier then me….," She sadly said and then looked directly at the reaper.

"Grim…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." Mandy said as her eyes began to tear up.

"I wish I could take it all back, I'm sorry for the torment I put you through," Mandy said and the reaper gave her a soft expression accepting her apology.

"Grim," Mandy said her expression became more serious but the sadness in her eyes still remained.

"What is it child," The reaper asked as the woman who ruled both the human and underworld and could stay immortal if she wished it.

"I think it is my time to leave this world….," Mandy said and the reaper seemed surprised for a moment.

"But child…I don't think…," Grim began but Mandy just interrupted him.

"You and I know that I don't deserve this, that I'm not happy like Billy wanted. It is time for me to leave this world," Mandy sternly said and the reaper called forth is scythe.

"It's funny you know mon, that I always wanted to painfully reap you and Billy, but now I feel sad about it," Grim said as his expression showed his sadness.

"I'm sorry Grim, but if you do wish to make it painful, I'll understand," Mandy said and the reaper gave her a shocked expression.

"I would never do such a thing to you now mon," Grim replied and Mandy stood in front of the reaper ready to be taken away.

"Grim, before I go…can I know one thing please," Mandy asked and Grim nodded head in approval.

"Will I be able to see him again," She hopefully asked. Grim's expression saddened as he looked at the girl,

"I am sorry Mandy, but all the misdeeds you have done, you may never be able to see him. I will make this as painless as possible so hold still," Grim sadly told her as he could see the hurt in her eyes and soul as he reaped her.


	9. It Is So Worth It

**Out of His Mind**

**Chapter 9:**

**It Is So Worth It**

**Edited by: William Whisk**

Disclaimer:

Maxwell Atoms is the owner of "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" I am just making a fanfiction parody. I hope you enjoy it.

I also don't own Xiaolian Showdown, not sure if I needed to say that though.

Description you need to know. Billy and Mandy are around sixteen years old and Mandy is still wearing what she normally wears and same goes with Billy. The chapter begins

Author's Note: It seemed that some thought that the last chapter was the final chapter. It was actually an interlude that is why it was titled 'Chapter Interlude'. An interlude is basically a side episode/story. I decided to show you what would happen in my fic, if Billy did not survive his final battle.

This story is far from…no wait this is the last chapter, hope you enjoy it! I'm planning on making my second fic when I get a chance, I been busy lately with personal matters. Well enjoy the fic, it starts now.

End of Author's note.

"Come on Billy, wake up…," Mandy worriedly pleaded.

"Stop this silliness child. He won't be coming out of that from a few slaps on the face," Grim told her.

"Why Grim, please…answer me why…," She half begged and half demanded as her eyes were sad and teary.

"The boy wanted you to be happy mon, there's nothing much I can say. He knew you wanted to rule both worlds and I know he would do anything for you. Just by the fact, he demanded to save you made that pretty obvious. He even decided this after the connections in his brain were fully functional," Grim said but Mandy did not want to accept the answer.

"What can I do to save him," She asked while looking at the boy who was near death.

"Child…I'm not sure if there is something you will do, and I will not be playing another game with you," Grim said as Mandy seemed to have her hopes broken.

"Please Grim… I don't care what deal or request you have…," Mandy gritted her teeth as she spoke to the reaper.

"…..I…there is not much I can do child," Grim sympathetically said.

"What if I offer my soul in the bet," Mandy asked, gritting her teeth to hold back her rage. The reaper seemed surprised for a moment and then his face softened as he began to think.

"….Tempting….hmmm...fine then, let's see how much you care about this boy. I'll play a game and if you win, I'll become you two's best friend once again and try to help you save that boy. Just to let you know child, in order for Billy to save you, he had to make a deal to set me free," Grim told her.

"Deal Grim, now choose your game," Mandy demanded while Billy's body was surrounded by a green aura and lifted away from the two.

"We will do a racing game, if you make it to Billy first, you win but if I make it to me scythe, I win," Grim said and Mandy glared at the reaper.

"Fine…," Mandy hissed, agreeing to the terms. The scythe then began to float away from Grim. The two were teleported into another world, the sky and everything around them was black with red swirls. They stood on a red dirt rocky ground that stretched a distance towards Billy and the scythe. There were pendulums swinging low at a narrow path and fire blasting from the holes from the ground.

Mandy knew that there would be more surprises on the way and then she took a deep breath, feeling a bit fatigued.

"Underworld showdown," Grim shouted and Mandy raised a brow at him. Then the game had begun. There were two narrow path ways, one which led to the scythe, while the other lead to Billy and there was no way to go on each others path. The piece of land Grim was standing on, was separated far away from Mandy and connected itself to a narrow pathway that led to his scythe.

"Let's begin," Grim said and they began the race.

Mandy found herself slowly avoiding the flames that came from the ground.

"Uhm…Grim…when did you like such dangerous games," Mandy curiously asked and the reaper, who only glared at her in reply.

"Yeah…I get it now," She replied, knowing he did this kind of game because of her.

Mandy found herself being singed, when she tried avoiding the blasts of flames. She soon passed the many flame blasts with almost precise timing and was now standing in front of the razor sharp pendulums that swung back and forth.

"If you really care about the brat, you will start moving faster child, because if you forgot about my limbo skills, then that will hurt you in this race," Grim said and Mandy noticed that the pendulums were just enough above the ground for them to miss the reaper, if he treats it like the first limbo game, minus Mr. Snuggles. This will be easy for the reaper but for her it was a different story. She ignored the reaper as she maneuvered her way through the blades, receiving some minor cuts and scraps while almost falling off the edge from time to time.

Mandy was near to finishing the race, but there was a pendulum that was not moving and it suddenly began to swing almost hitting Mandy, making her fall off the narrow piece of land.

"No…," she angrily whispered to herself as she grabbed onto the edge. Grim saw this while he was near his scythe and watched Mandy as she desperately tried to climb back up, while trying to make sure the pendulum did not get her as she did so. He was now near his scythe just about five feet away and his facial expression showed a bit of worry for Mandy.

She climbed and avoided the pendulum as it made a thin precise cut on her dress, which luckily did not rip to where it would show any bit of her back. She was now crawling exhausted from the run as she was soon going to be out of the area of the swinging blades.

Grim sighed as he watched the girl struggle to get to Billy. He was soon near his scythe but then took another look at Mandy as she almost received another cut and she looked extremely fatigued. Grim began to hesitate, not going for his easy win and sighed once more. He took a step forward and a small part of the floor moved down like a switch, making him give a little grin.

"Oh no mon," He shouted while a pendulum swung at him taking the reaper off the ground and began swinging back and forth. Grim squealed as Mandy crawled towards Billy getting closer and hitting down a similar panel making a pendulum also come down at her. She was able to roll quickly away from it and get near Billy who lay on the ground almost lifelessly. She touched him and the game was all over, Mandy had won, and they were once again, back in Venage's lair.

"You let me win…," Mandy glared at the reaper but then moved towards Billy, no longer carrying about the game anymore.

"Billy, wake up now," Mandy demanded as he still seemed lifeless and she then turned around to harshly glare at the reaper.

"I still won the game, why is he still like this," Mandy angrily questioned him.

"That's because, I said I would help you, it's really Billy who is stopping me from reviving him, because he believes you would be happier with out him. Billy is not gone yet Mandy but if you truly wish to save him, then you must understand that he wants you happy. So if you can do something that will prove to him that you will be happier with him in this world, then he might be able to pull through, but I warn you child, Venage was right about what he said, Billy meeting this fate will be the reason you can rule the worlds. If he escapes death this time, you won't have your way in ruling the underworld and the living world or it will be a lot harder to gain at least," Grim told her.

"So it's either Billy or to be the ruler of everything," Mandy spoke and Grim nodded.

"Well that's an easy choice," Mandy said as she closed her eyes, and even though she felt awkward, nervous, and her body was giving heavy resistance to what she planed to do. She forced herself to put her lips against Billy's and she could feel the warmth from kissing him, which made her heart feel good. Mandy soon felt Billy kissing her back and found herself enjoying the kiss so much, that she deepened it. She felt Billy begin to move and slowly melt into the kiss himself, as he began to stand up. She felt her body being picked up into the air, as she put her arms around the boy who was kissing her.

Grim was grinning but then coughed to get their attention.

"I did the game as more of a test child, if you refused to do it, then I knew you would never go so far, to prove to Billy that you wanted him with you more then conquering the two worlds," Grim whispered into Mandy's ear but then gave a grin as he began to talk out loud.

"I don't want to ruin your make out session but we need to get going, I think you two, need to get some medical treatment mon. Plus the only reason why Billy is even up is because I added a little magic to that kiss so Mandy could give Billy some energy back," Grim said as Mandy looked dead tired and Billy looked even worse.

"Shut up Grim, I only kissed him because he will be a good servant for my future," Mandy said and Billy looked at her and smiled.

"I will do what ever you say Mandy," Billy happily told her as he gave a weak but goofy grin.

"You better, now lets go. Grim take us home," Mandy demanded but began to collapse, becoming too weak to move anymore.

"Here climb on my back," Billy weakly said, bending down enough to pick her up from her legs and to let her body lean onto his back while her arms wrapped around him. Grim looked worriedly at Billy, knowing that the boy was beyond his limits and should not be carrying Mandy or even walking now. Billy dragged himself a bit and was using all his strength to keep Mandy stable on his back, as she seemed to pass out while she was tightly holding him.

"Grim…grab the scythes…and let's get out…of here," Billy huffed and puffed with each pause in his sentence. Grim listened to the boy as he took the two scythes and opened a portal that led to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital, Billy and Mandy had their wounds treated and were fed a decent meal, then compared to what they had eaten during this adventure. After a few weeks passed, the two finally were allowed to go back home.

Days had passed since they were released from the hospital and now they were sitting on Billy's coach watching TV.

"I'm glade you decided to cancel our deal Grim," Billy happily said.

"No problem mon, I think you two have grown way too much on me anyways," Grim replied.

Since Mandy knew that Grim had lost on purpose, she decided to break the bet, feeling that she didn't truly win the game and didn't like the fact that he had let her win.

"Hey Billy, go get me a drink," Mandy demanded and the boy rushed out to get her a drink.

"Bring me something sweet to eat also." Mandy demanded and Billy complied as he brought her sweets.

"Don't you think you are abusing him," Grim asked.

"I think he is happy with it, and so am I," Mandy said while giving a small smile that Billy saw when he came back and Grim almost seemed stunned, but the smile only lasted for a short moment as Mandy noticed they were staring.

"Mandy you should really try smiling more, it's beautiful." Billy cheerfully told her as his face inched closer to hers so he could admire her.

"Billy if you do what I think you are about to do, then you will face a beating worse then anything you have ever faced before," Mandy threatened but Billy ignored her as he pressed his lips against hers and felt her melt into it.

"But it is so worth it," Billy happily replied when he finished and then Mandy punched him on the face.

"Yes, it's definitely worth it," She replied, giving a true natural smile that did not destroy the world, leaving Grim in shock and Billy to jump onto Mandy pecking his lips against hers.

Ten years had passed, as a boy with red hair and blue pajamas was being tucked into bed by his mother.

"Tell me the story again," The hyper boy, with red hair, pleaded to his mother.

"Ok, but then you're going to bed," His mother demanded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," He said excitedly.

"Once, upon a time, there was an idiot boy and a ruthless girl…" Mandy began the story as her son gave his full attention to her.

Author's note: Hey I made new drawings for my next Billy and Mandy fic! Check them out, they are on deviantart! My name there is ImWhisk! Don't forget to check out those drawings!

End of Author's note.


End file.
